


Я вижу сны

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, M/M, Mysticism, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: У магии Лавеллана есть особенность — он видит сны. Провидческие сны.





	Я вижу сны

**Author's Note:**

> 1 подарок на Secret Justice'18 для HerbstRegen  
> 2 шаманизм, видения, фатализм

**1 часть**

Ему снились яркие сны, так было всю жизнь, но в последний год — особенно. Все чаще в них был незнакомый человек. Темноволосый мужчина с зацелованной солнцем кожей, с прищуренными лисьими глазами. Настолько нездешний, насколько только можно было представить.

В его снах всегда все было по-разному, и каждый сон — словно церковная фреска или витражное стекло. Сколько бы он ни вглядывался, все равно не мог объять всех деталей.

Темные тени, тонкие протянутые руки, изломанные запястья — и Незнакомец в золотых браслетах. С прямой спиной, с горделивой осанкой, с четко высеченным профилем. Маленький самодовольный божок мертвого народа, так он выглядел. 

Или — солнечные круги и отблески, бесконечное море света. И Незнакомец: темная фигура, высеченная в безбрежном сиянии; нечеткие контуры, плавные линии. Призрак, блик, затерявшийся среди света.

Или — ядовито-зеленые полосы, вспыхивающие и мигающие. И Незнакомец: упрямое лицо, напряженные руки. Злые волны, накатывающие одна за одной...

Лавеллан просыпался всегда в смятенных чувствах, под утро, когда предчувствие рассвета уже растекалось по небосклону бледно-сизой дымкой, и небесная хмарь размякала, как размоченный в воде хлеб, готовилась медленно зардеться от восходящего солнца.

Чувства после таких сновидений всегда были разными. Тревога — после протянутых темных рук, сожженных древесных веток, чадящих костров и пожарищ. Трепет — от величаво замершего незнакомца, от плесков непознанной магии.

Его сны всегда были беззвучны. Что бы в них не происходило, оно происходило в полной тишине. Каждый звук был воплощен визуальным образом. Упругие круги заклинаний, появляющиеся за спиной Незнакомца или в его руках, струящиеся ленты криков или песен, яркие цветные звездочки слов. 

Его сны не всегда были статичны, но все движения в них ощущались медленнее, чем в реальной жизни, как в густом сиропе. Как будто все, что ему снилось, было не настоящим и двигалось не по-настоящему. Огромные механизмы, созданные людьми — и движимые людьми извне, каким-то неестественным образом. Как будто позади ярких картин из его снов всегда стоял кто-то, кто крутил рычаг — и тем самым заставлял двигаться все, что видел Лавеллан.

...Сегодня он проснулся со сбитым дыханием и чувством, будто что-то толкнуло его изнутри, заставив подняться. Странный неутихающий испуг заставил его выбраться из аравеля и осмотреться. Было по-утреннему прохладно; начало немного светать, но сумерки еще не покинули это место. Кое-где дымились потухшие костры, Лавеллан заметил редкое движение. Вот женщина, которая зябко кутается в шаль, вот потягивается проснувшийся мастер. В лагере еще все спали. Только на границе можно было встретить в такой час бодрствующих стражей, но граница была далеко. 

Сегодняшний сон все стоял перед глазами: вычерченный золотой эмалью контур тела, Незнакомец с воздетой к небу правой рукой, с неприступным лицом, обращенным прямо, но будто тоже вверх. Рыжие ленты вокруг: замершие красные змеи, языки пламени. И свет, идущий от Незнакомца — или к нему. И позади — зеленое, красное, что-то бесконечно трескающееся, ломающееся, замершее в вечном искривлении. Это «что-то» позади Незнакомца было противно самой природе, поэтому Лавеллан испугался. 

Сон все не шел из головы, сердце билось сильно и взволнованно, и он, конечно же, не смог бы больше заснуть. Ему хотелось поговорить с Хранительницей Дешанной, но час был ранний, она еще спала, и будить ее не было нужды. Часом раньше, часом позже — все одно, рассудил Маханон. У него появилась другая мысль; он оделся, взял посох, глиняные чашки и высушенные травы, задернул занавесь аравеля и направился прочь из лагеря. 

Добравшись до границы, Лавеллан огляделся. Стражей, как и было положено, он не заметил, зато они заметили его, он это точно знал.

Она вышла к нему из кустов через пару мгновений, одна из стражей, в легком кожаном доспехе.

— Ты рано, Первый. Что-то потревожило твой сон?

Маханон улыбнулся ей.

— Полагаю, зов предков, lethallan, — он глубоко вдохнул прохладный утренний воздух, вдоволь напоенный запахом росы и травяным соком, и перевел взгляд собеседнице за спину. — Хочу найти укромный уголок, чтобы насладиться беседой.

Стражница понятливо улыбнулась.

— Вскоре вернутся охотники, Первый, от них не спрятаться. Но я предупрежу, чтобы тебя не тревожили.

— Ma serannas.

На том они распрощались; стражница вернулась на пост, и ни одна травинка не шелохнулась под ее ступнями, Маханон пошел дальше вглубь леса. Вскоре он обнаружил искомое место меж трех деревьев — самое оно для природного колдовства.

На земле он посохом начертил широкий круг и расставил чаши с руническими письменами по сторонам света, потом высыпал в каждую чашу, что положено: север — арборское благословение, юг — эмбриум, восток — эльфийский корень, запад — корень смерти. Сам прислонил посох к одному из деревьев и сел в центр круга, лицом на восток, где небо было особенно светлым. 

Лавеллан сидел неподвижно, стараясь ощутить ветер, услышать его звук, стараясь почувствовать приближение рассвета. Зрение только мешало ему, отвлекало от сути, и он закрыл глаза, а затем прошептал заклинание — травы в чашах зачадили. Чувство, возникшее в его душе, подсказало ему, что все готово, и Лавеллан воззвал к Творцам. 

 

_В бесконечной черноте новорожденного мира покатился шар, и он распался на Солнце и Луну._  
Но Луны не было — где она? От нее остался лишь Месяц.  
Взвыл Волк, что раскрыл пасть. Множество его глаз смотрели на Солнце — и Луну-Месяц.  
Которая раскололась, раздробилась, залила мир неживым зеленым цветом, силилась поглотить.  
Все кругом затрепетало, озарилось.  
Женский крик.  
Он тянул руку — чтобы помочь.  
И эту руку схватила другая рука. 

 

Лавеллан очнулся ото сна, дернулся, попытался встать, но все тело болело, он заскулил, сжался, пока вдруг не почувствовал чьи-то руки, нежно гладившие его по голове между ушей.

— Ты поторопился, da’len, — ласковым голосом произнесла Хранительница Дешанна, когда Маханон поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть в ее глаза. — Тебе стоило подождать, но что сделано, того не воротишь. Я надеюсь, что твоя поспешность хотя бы стоило того, — она все еще гладила его по голове, по шее и холке, зарываясь тонкими пальцами в густую шерсть. — А теперь тебе стоит вернуть себе свой облик и прибрать здесь. Ты расскажешь мне все потом.

Маханон убрал голову с ее колен и поднялся, когда поднялась она. Ее движения были скованными — значит, она просидела на коленях рядом с ним достаточно долго. Бросив напоследок наказание не спешить, Хранительница ушла, а Лавеллан вернул себе свой облик и принялся собирать чаши, полные пепла. За работой у него появился шанс обдумать неясное видение, явившееся в его сознании чередой взаимосвязанных визуальных образов. Картинки в его голове как будто цеплялись одна за другую, и было столько деталей, многие из которых Лавеллан не мог вспомнить.

Вопреки словам Хранительницы, он знал, что ему следует поторопиться, пока видение не исчезло из его головы или не потеряло своего первозданного вида.

— Вот ты где, lethallin! — из-за деревьев раздался женский голос, и Маханон обернулся. Прислонившись плечом к стволу стояла одна из охотников клана, Эллана. Она широко улыбнулась ему, когда они встретились взглядами, и подошла ближе. 

— Aneth ara, — поздоровался Маханон, отвечая на улыбку. — Вы давно вернулись?

— Совсем недавно. Мы только пришли, как нам сказали, будто бы Хранительница отправилась искать потерявшего счет времени Первого, и мы решили, что пока можно перевести дух — а делами заняться позже.

— Что ж, — Маханон поднял посох. Они зашагали в сторону лагеря. — Как охота? 

— Славно, — Эллана кивнула. — Будет много неповрежденных шкур. Еще мы нашли немного железной коры, представляешь.

Маханон восхищенно покачал головой: железная кора была редкой добычей, и не всякий раз охотники могли порадовать клан такой диковинкой. Между тем, из железной коры получались прекрасные луки.

За необременительным разговором прошел весь путь, и когда они уже прошли границу, охраняемую стражами, Эллана остановилась, положив руку Маханону на плечо, заглянула в глаза с тревогой.

— Лучше скажи мне, lethallin, твои сны, тот человек... — начала она, в ожидании глядя на Маханона. Тот вздохнул.

— Сны не проходят. По правде говоря, я думаю, что не все дело в этом человеке, lethallan. Я сегодня провел ритуал, но не могу точно растолковать видение, — он вздохнул и сжал ее ладонь на своем плече. — Совсем не знаю, что и думать. 

— Хранительница поможет тебе разобраться, — уверенно сказала Эллана.

— Я надеюсь. Если после разговора с Хранительницей что-то разъяснится, я расскажу тебе это, lethallan.

— Договорились, — Эллана кивнула и заговорчески улыбнулась.

По возвращении в лагерь они нашли Хранительницу беседующей с остальными охотниками. Заметив их возвращение, та кивнула им, не прерывая своей речи, а затем отпустила охотников.

— Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть, da’len, — сказала она, когда подошла ближе, и легонько прикоснулась к плечу Элланы. — Ты устала не меньше остальных, а к вечеру у меня будут для тебя важные известия. Ступай.

Эллана благодарно кивнула и отошла, тогда Храниетльница перевела взгляд на Маханона и вздохнула.

— Пойдем, нам есть, что обсудить. 

И они пошли к аравелю Хранительницы, где Маханон подробно рассказал ей сегодняшний сон и видение, пришедшее к нему в лесу. Чем больше он говорил, тем больше хмурилась Дешанна. Когда Маханон замолчал, она только тяжело вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, чем помочь тебе, da’len, — она покачала головой с таким сожалением в голосе, что Маханону стало неловко. — Это видение... Я даже не могу понять всех его элементов. Но в любом случае, оно предрекает нечто плохое. Случится беда, da’len, непременно случится, и мы не можем ее предупредить. 

Она помолчала немного, нервно кусая губы, но потом снова заговорила:

— Единственное, что я могу сказать тебе наверняка, волк из твоего видения — Fen’Harel — знак несчастий. Ужасный Волк. Но... Но, da’len, было время, когда наш народ мог обратиться к Ужасному Волку за помощью — и получить ее. За эту помощь приходилось платить, и горе тем, кто не сумел этого, но, — Хранительница положила ладони Маханону на плечи, ее лицо выражало скорбь, — но, возможно, это значит, что твое видение говорит не только о грядущих напастях. Возможно, это говорит и о спасении от этих напастей.

Маханон подавленно кивнул. Ему казалось, что это слишком условное толкование, казалось, что суть его видения куда глубже, но сам не мог ее постичь, не мог ее разгадать — она ускользала от него, была ему недоступна.

— Стало быть, не время для того, — ответила Хранительница, когда он высказал свои ощущения. — Но твое видение позволило мне определиться с одним вопросом. До меня дошли вести о приближающемся церковном конклаве; люди пытаются прекратить войну магов и храмовников. Мне нужны шпионы на этом конклаве, я уверена, то, что случится там, может изменить всю историю — и это коснется не только долийцев, не только эльфов, всех жителей Тедаса, я чувствую это. Сначала я хотела отправить одну Эллану, но теперь думаю, что вдвоем вы справитесь лучше. Возможно, эта беда из твоего видения как-то связана с этим конклавом...

Хранительница оборвала себя и улыбнулась.

— Полно. О прочем я скажу уже вам обоим, позже, а теперь ступай, da’len. Ритуал, должно быть, утомил тебя.

На том разговор был окончен, но уже вечером Хранительница позвала их двоих к себе, где все рассказала. Выдвигаться в путь решили через день, оставив себе сутки на сборы, и в эту ночь Маханону снился особенный сон. Он был самым ярким из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Незнакомец стоял ближе — он никогда не подходил так близко, Лавеллан никогда не мог его так хорошо рассмотреть, как сегодня — и протягивал руки вперед. И на руках его была черная змея и белый цветок.

Сегодня Маханон наконец смог поймать его взгляд — будто раньше Незнакомец никогда не смотрел на него, не видел, и вдруг сегодня все изменилось. Как будто что-то пошло не так.

Маханон проснулся с чувством затаенной тревоги, но он никак не мог понять, что же его тревожит, что же изменилось и что же должно пойти не так. На обеспокоенные расспросы Элланы он смог ответить только одно:

— Все переменилось, lethallan.

Однако впредь Незнакомец в его снах всегда видел его, и в его глазах Маханон не находил угрозы. Не видел больше надменности в гордом силуэте — только доверчиво протянутые руки и раскрытые ладони.

**2 часть**

Они сказали: «Единственный выживший», но Маханон еще не утратил веры. Люди — все долийцы презрительно называли их шемленами, даже позабыв о том, как верен смысл слова: слишком торопливые, чтобы жить, слишком торопливые, чтобы созерцать. Слишком торопливые, чтобы заметить долийского охотника, который не желает быть обнаруженным. Их «единственный выживший» совсем не значило, что Эллана была мертва, Маханон был в этом уверен, пока не увидел место взрыва собственными глазами.

Пока не вспомнил ее крик, замерший в его ушах — пока не понял, что это был ее крик. Он держал ее за руку, пока невыносимая сила не разделила их, не оторвала друг от друга, и тогда Эллана закричала, пронзительно, отчаянно. Все кричали, но он мог различить только ее голос в этом сияющем взрыве, который выцветал в его глазах от красно-рыжего в белый. 

Как он мог выжить? Это действительно было просто поразительно — так же поразительно, как и зеленая воронка в небесах. Воронка неживого зеленого цвета, какими бывают мертвые древесные клопы — точно такая, какой она была в его видении. И это пугало больше всего: что увиденное так скоро стало воплощаться в реальность.

С этим несчастьем, с этой бедой, с этой дырой в небесах, Инквизицией, всем прочим ему стоило отодвинуть личные переживания, но Маханон не мог справиться с этим. Эллана была мертва, ей никак не удалось бы спастись, и одна только эта мысль заставляла его замереть и лишиться дара речи. Ему казалось, что он что-то забыл: забыл сказать ей важные слова напоследок, забыл улыбнуться, забыл, как она наклоняет голову, когда смеется. Забыл что-то важное, связанное с ней, и его несчастному сознанию отчего-то казалось, что, вспомни он это, и Эллана станет живой.

Шли дни, и Маханон был вынужден остаться с этой Инквизицией, а потом ему явился его Незнакомец из сна — явился наяву, во плоти. Его имя было Дориан, и для Маханона знать его имя, звать наконец его по имени — это было неописуемо.

Дориан был магом из Тевинтера — чудесным нездешним Незнакомцем с зацелованной солнцем кожей. Маханон только никак не мог понять его значения: зачем он являлся ему во снах, и зачем Маханон его в своих снах видел, что значили сны про Дориана? Что значили его слова и его руки, браслеты, поворот его головы? Маханон был уверен, что за этим был скрытый смысл, но не мог понять.

А еще он никак не мог перестать смотреть на своего Незнакомца, на Дориана, не мог отвести взгляда так же, как не мог раньше отвернуться в своих снах, не мог перестать следить взглядом, гордый стан, четкий профиль, будто резкий оттиск на окружающей реальности. Маханон видел его так ясно, как никого не видел.

Дориан был язвительным и насмешливым, и Лавеллану, спокойному и склонному к долгим размышлениям и долгому молчанию, было интересно и спокойно рядом с Дорианом: Дориан никогда не оставлял их в напряженной тишине. Наверное, Маханон мог с гордостью сказать, что они подружились, пока не осмеливался признать, что абсолютно влюблен в этого человека.

Они много разговаривали.

— «Вестник», «Инквизитор», какие претенциозные имена, — вздохнул однажды Дориан, и Маханон, прислонившийся бедром к столешнице, только улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Как будто мне есть дело, как они меня называют.

— И ты даже не раздумываешь, — начал он с интересом, — что, скажем, «Инквизитор Лавеллан» звучит лучше, чем «Вестник Лавеллан», или даже «Вестник Андрасте по имени Лавеллан» или как там было?

Лавеллан хохотнул в кулак.

— Нет. В конце концов, кто угодно мог быть на моем месте. Кто угодно мог стать «Вестником» или «Инквизитором». Я не думаю, что это такое большое дело.

— Нет, ты не прав, друг мой, — покачал головой Дориан и поднялся с кресла. — Инквизитор — или Вестник — мог быть только один.

Фраза была сказана веселым беспечным тоном, но Маханон разом спал с лица.

Потому что Дориан был прав.

Потому что выживший на конклаве мог быть один.

Например, Эллана, которую Хранительница Дешанна сначала хотела послать в одиночку. 

Его резко затошнило, и Маханон отошел на несколько шагов.

— Прости, lethallin, прости, мне нужно... идти, — не взглянув на Дориана, он бросился вниз по лестнице в желании как можно скорее остаться в одиночестве. Однако насколько бы проворным или быстрым он ни был, убежать от своих мыслей у него бы не получилось. Маханон остался наедине с собой.

До решения Хранительницы послать на конклав их двоих Дориан всегда снился ему отстраненным, играющим с временной магией, стоящим на фоне очередного разрыва, помогающим этот разрыв закрыть — теперь Маханон мог понять, что значили все картинки из его снов — помогающим кому-то другому, не Маханону.

Маханон никогда не видел себя внутри этих снов до того дня. Его видение, вызванное ритуалом, уже говорило о том, что будущее изменено: Маханон вспомнил, как в том видении слышал женский крик. Крик Элланы.

И в ту ночь, когда Хранительница приняла окончательное решение, Дориан в его сне впервые посмотрел на самого Маханона.

Все изменилось.

Потому что выживший на конклаве мог быть один.

Это знание разбивало сердце, поэтому, когда Дориан нашел его, забившегося в какую-то щель, Маханон только и мог что лепетать разрозненные фразы на эльфийском языке, которые только приходили ему в голову. Дориан не понимал ни слова: он знал только несколько обращений, что Маханон имел привычку использовать в обычной жизни, но этого он не мог понять. 

— Скажи мне, что случилось? Ты должен поговорить со мной, — упрашивал Дориан, но что Маханон мог сказать? «Я предвидел смерть своей сестры, но не смог разобраться в этом»? Какая глупость.

Лавеллан промолчал; тогда Дориан отвел его в комнату и до самого вечера отпаивал травяным настоем.

— Хранительница послала на конклав не только меня, — буркнул он наконец, когда за окном была уже ночь, и только свечи на прикроватной тумбе разгонял мрак инквизиторских покоев. — Нас было двое, я — и охотник моего клана. Я думаю, — в горле запершило, и он закашлялся, замолчал, не уверенный, что способен продолжить. Дориан, впрочем, не нуждался в продолжении.

— И этот охотник?

— Ее звали Эллана.

Они помолчали немного, а потом Дориан с необычной осторожностью спросил:

— Какой она была?

Что он мог на это ответить? Маханону хотелось взять целый кусок своей памяти и поместить в голову Дориана, только так можно было бы понять, что их связывало, и как важна она была для него. Но Маханон не владел подобной магией — не знал, возможно ли это в природе вообще. 

Он зябко повел плечами.

— У нее были зеленые глаза, самые яркие, какие я только видел. А еще светлые волосы, и она всегда коротко остригала их, и они немного... вились. Она прекрасно стреляла из лука и много улыбалась. Она никогда не была... в достаточной мере женственной, зато она была нашим лучшим охотником. И верным другом для каждого, кто нуждался в дружеском плече. 

Они проговорили до рассвета; Маханон говорил про Эллану, Дориан — про Феликса. Улеглись уже на рассвете, устало стянув сапоги, повалились на кровать в одежде, да так и уснули. Маханону впервые за долгое время снова снился Незнакомец. Дориан перестал ему сниться после их путешествия во времени, и Лавеллан решил было, что это исполненное пророчество, поэтому вновь увидеть Дориана во сне было неожиданностью. 

В этом сне он доверчиво протягивал Маханону белый цветок, а медальон на его шее горел, точно солнце, и Лавеллан не мог его разглядеть.

Когда он проснулся, в голове звучали слова Дориана, сказанные им давным-давно, еще в их первую встречу: «Я смогу тебя защитить».

— Что тебе снилось? — пробормотал Дориан хриплым спросонья голосом и приподнялся на локте. Маханон, теплый и разморенный, улыбнулся ему и честно ответил:

— Ты.

Лицо Дориана приняло самодовольный вид. Когда-нибудь Маханону придется рассказать Дориану про эти сны, про пророчества, с которыми он еженощно может оставаться один на один, но — когда-нибудь потом. 

Пока что Лавеллан подался вперед и коротко поцеловал Дориана в губы, а затем откинулся обратно на подушки.

— Это было... неожиданно, — осторожно сказал Дориан пару мгновений спустя, в его голосе была настороженная игривость, и Маханон фыркнул:

— Не ври. Ты знал, что это произойдет.

Дориан перекатился на живот.

— Я предполагал, что это может произойти. Но я даже не думал, что так скоро.

— А, ну ладно, — с деланным равнодушием отозвался Лавеллан и зевнул. Дориан только хохотнул, а Лавеллан все никак не мог перестать улыбаться. На самом деле, он был единственным, кто знал, что это непременно произойдет.

**3 часть**

За два дня до совершившегося ему приснился Дориан, протягивающий к нему руку, и он выглядел очень печальным, сочувствующим, скорбящим.

Накануне ему приснилось видение, вызванное ритуалом, но теперь оно казалось другим. По небу все так же катилась сфера, которая потом разделялась надвое, и две сферы становились днем и ночью, солнцем и луной, и между ними была положена грань. И выл волк. Маханон тянул руку вперед и ждал, что этой руке навстречу протянется чужая. Так и случилось. Две руки соединились в пожатии.

Этот сон вызвал только недоумение, не тревогу и не испуг даже — недоумение. Лавеллан не мог его понять, но уже в течение дня он оказался наедине с настоящим Ужасным Волком и по исходу встречи остался без руки, и все стало на свои места.

Во многом это прояснило его последние сны. В особенности то, что Дориан во снах тянет к нему только одну руку, тогда как раньше он протягивал обе.

— О, аматус, я готов прибить тебя собственноручно, — отчитывал его Дориан, крепко обнимая. Пальцы Дориана то и дело конвульсивно стискивали его плечи слишком сильно, но он не мог возразить. А еще отделаться от мысли, что теперь всегда придется обнимать Дориана только одной рукой, тоже не мог.

— Ну, я ведь жив. «Невредим», конечно, не скажешь, но якорь больше не угрожает моей жизни. Это вообще-то хорошо, — он повел пальцами вдоль позвоночника Дориана. Раньше он положил бы второю ладонь Дориану на лопатку, а первую — чуть позже — на поясницу. Теперь в его распоряжении была только одна рука — и это было не грустно и не так больно, как ожидалось, но очень, очень неудобно.

— Твои шутки сейчас совершенно неуместны.

— Как будто ты когда-нибудь считал их уместными.

Они незлобно перебрасывались нарочито сварливыми комментариями, но никак не могли разомкнуть объятий. Маханон все не мог перестать думать, как же это забавно, что только теперь он понял многие видения с Дорианом, которые не всегда были про Дориана.

Дориан собирался уезжать в Тевинтер, но теперь он, конечно, задержится, не сможет просто так бросить Лавеллана. В любом случае, Маханон был уверен, что Дориан больше не будет ему сниться так, как он привык за последние пять лет, потому что все, что было предсказано в этих видениях, уже свершилось.

Лавеллан выдохнул Дориану в шею и немного отстранился, заглянул ему в лицо, обеспокоенное, взволнованное, печальное. Он хотел провести ладонью по его щеке, поцеловать, сказать «Я люблю тебя», может, даже на эльфийском сказать, чтобы Дориан не сразу понял, и он уже открыл рот, но вместо этого сказал нечто более важное:

— Знаешь, Дориан, на самом деле у моей магии есть особенность, о которой я еще не говорил с тобой. Дело в том, что я вижу сны...


End file.
